A Not So Quiet Life
by Demonwind
Summary: Sanzo and the gang meet up with a girl that holds the key to unlocking Goku's heart


A Not So Quiet Life

By Demonwind (aka Natsume- san)

"Hey Jackass, that one is mine!" Goku yelled as he tried to catch the meat dumpling that Gojyo was teasing Goku with.

"Why should I fag?" The red hair Gojyo yelled in returned.

"Don't call me a fag water sprite!"

"So what of it monkey boy?"

"Don't call me a monkey!"

"Bit me!"

"You wish!"

While the two argue, Sanzo tried to ignore the two as Hakkai drove Hakuryu. Hakuryu, a small dragon that transforms into a green jeep, continue on its course as the two in the back argue like no tomorrow.

Finally feed up with it, Sanzo turned around and smack the two over the head and yelled, "Knock it off! And give Goku that dumpling to shut him up or else I'm going to kill you both!" Gojyo and Goku stopped to rub the spot on their head where Sanzo smacked them.

"All right guys, you can calm down, were coming up to a village." Hakkai said as he drove into small village. The people in the village went around their daily business as if they weren't even there.

"Something is weird about the village." Hakkai said.

"You sense it too?" Gojyo asked as he drank a beer.

"Sense what?" Goku asked everyone.

Sanzo looked around the place as Hakuryu stopped in front of the local inn and everyone got out. "There are no demons in or around this town." Sanzo said softly and Hakuryu transform into his dragon form.

"So what's the big deal?" Goku left his nose to smell the food odor coming from the kitchen.

Sanzo walked up the desk. "Do you have any vacancy?"

"Not for demons and those who side with them." The keeper said deadly.

"Whoa, what is this all about?" Gojyo said.

"Get out. There is a village on the other side of the mountains." The innkeeper left the desk.

"Gee… Talk about no hospitality," Goku said. They all walked out of the inn and tried others. They received the same treatment as they did the first, sometime even worse.

"Man what is with this town?" Gojyo said as he sat at in the back seat of the jeep form of Hakuryu.

"Sirs are you really a demon?" Four little kids pulled on Hakkai's pant leg.

"Uh… yeah." Goku said as he looked down towards them. Two women came up and grabbed the children.

One said, "Don't talk to demons!" They left with the children in hand.

"What is with this town?" Hakkai said as they drove out of the town.

"Don't know…" Sanzo said as he laid backward in his seat.

Goku's stomach growl. "Oh man, we couldn't even get anything to eat in that town." Goku sat up all the way and jump up and out of the still moving jeep. Hakkai stopped the jeep.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Goku?" Sanzo yelled and got out of the jeep.

"There is something here that we need to find." Goku yelled to them as he ran away from them towards a different mountain pass than the one that they were taking. "That damn idiot." Sanzo gave chase.

Hakkai asked, "Do you think we should follow?"

"You bet." Gojyo and Hakkai jumped off Hakuryu as he transform into his dragon form again.

When they had stop they found Goku standing in front of a giant boulder floating above a large hole. "You idiot!" Sanzo smack Goku across the head with a paper fan.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Goku rubbed the spot on his head that he got hit; it was the same place as before.

"You guys… What are we doing here?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo looked at Goku, "asked him…"

"How should I know, I just felt like I just had to." Goku said and turn towards Hakkai and Gojyo. As Goku began to walked away from the rock, the rock began to glow white. "What?" Goku exclaimed as he turned around

"Get back Goku!" Ordered Sanzo. But before Goku could take a step back the hot white rock exploded knocking everyone down.

"What is going on?" Hakkai yelled over the loud sound of rocks.

When the exploding had stop and the light had vanish, someone stood on top of the rock that now cover the gaping hole. Pointed ears and long black hair frame a pale face with slit red eyes with her back facing the dying sun.

"You got to be kidding me, a demon!" Gojyo took out his weapon.

"Wait, don't!" Goku stood in between them and her. "I think I know her."

"You think?" Sanzo back down.

The strange women attacked the unguarded Sanzo with outstretch claws as Sanzo tried to dodge the fast moving demon. But she was too fast and ended up scratching Sanzo's arm. Without any choice, Sanzo brought out his banishing gun and aim it at the demon, "NO," Goku yelled as Sanzo fired. The bullet headed straight towards her head. A smiled pierce her expressionless face as she raised a hand in the bullets path. The bullet landed right in her palm uselessly.

"What the fuck?" Everyone was surprised that she caught the bullet so easily. Goku ran in front of Sanzo to stop her any new attack and brought out his red staff like weapon. Suddenly she stopped.

"G- Goku? Is it really you? Its been so long since I saw your face…" She took a step forward as her hair change length from long loose hair to short and tied up.

Goku looked surprised as tears welded up in her now non- slit eyes. She fell into Goku's arms and right to sleep.

"Who is she?" Gojyo asked as he walked over. Goku picked her up so that she laid cuddle in Goku's arms.

"We'll figure that out as soon as we find ourselves a place to stay." Hakkai said as he got in jeep form Hakuryu.

"Uh… yeah." Goku walked up and put her in the back seat and sat right next to her. Sanzo sat in the front and Gojyo sat on the other side of the sleeping demon. They drove off.

After a while of driving, red eyes open up and looked into the face of the young man sitting beside her. "Oh, you're awake now?" Goku asked as she looked at him.

"G- Goku? It is you isn't it?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Of course his Goku." Gojyo said as he drank a beer. "So you got a name cutie." Gojyo smile at her.

A hand went across Gojyo face with a large slap sound, "Don't call me a cutie, I hate flattery." In the front, Hakkai and Sanzo tried to hold in laugher as they looked on. "Oh, knock it off before I knock you off."

"All right. We're coming up to a new village anyway, we'll spend the night there Miss…" Hakkai left off waiting for her to answer.

Goku was the one to answer, "Her name is Setsuna."

"The word for moment, how fitting." Sanzo said.

"You want to start something?" Setsuna asked tartly.

Sanzo replied, "You aren't even worth my time." After a moment, Sanzo turned to see why he did not hear a reply and got an unexpected surprised. Setsuna had taken Gojyo's beer and dumped it on Sanzo's head. Goku and Hakkai gave out to laughter as Gojyo tried to get over his lost over his beer. "Why you… I'm going to kill you." Sanzo grabbed for Setsuna but Hakkai and Goku tried to stop him from hurting her.

"Uh…who's driving?" Gojyo asked as he looked towards the tree that they we're about to run into.

"Uh…" Before they could run into the tree, Hakuryu transformed and everyone in the jeep fell to the ground.

"Talk about a road burn." Setsuna got up and rubbed her lower back.

"Look at what we have here." Demons started to appeared out of the darkness of the forest.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sanzo got up and looked around to see how many surround them.

"Let me take care of this." Setsuna raised her arm towards the sky as something form from a small seed of light. The light quickly change into large white scythe. The demons quickly went on the offensive and attack the Sanzo party. But before they could get in range to attack, they were already in range of Setsuna's scythe. She gave one sideward swept with it and the demons were dead.

"You're petty good." Sanzo said.

"Enough of this, can we just go to the inn and get something to eat, I'm starving." Goku's stomach growled with hunger.

"That's just like you, always hungry. Come on, lets get going." Setsuna's scythe change back into a seed of light and disappeared. She then walked over to Hakuryu. "Well little dragon, shall we be going?" Hakuryu nodded and transform into a jeep and everyone got in.

At the inn in the next town Goku exclaimed, "Man, that was good."

"Yeah, even I must agree with monkey boy." Gojyo said as he finish off his cigarette.

"How many time do I have to tell you? Do not call me a monkey!" Goku argued.

A laugh suddenly came from Setsuna. She then said, "Just like old times." Everyone looked at her with a question look, "Never mind what I said. I'll go get the rooms."

While Setsuna was gone Sanzo asked, "Goku, how do you know her?"

"I don't really remember, it feel like I know her from before I was imprison. I feel weird around her for some reason." Goku looked at Setsuna talking to the innkeeper. Goku then looked back at the rest. Gojyo grabbed Goku and rubbed the ends of his fist on Goku's head.

"That's the little monkey for you." Gojyo said and continued with joy.

"Ow! Hey, knock it off." Goku raised his hand and knock away Gojyo's hand. "What is with you?"

Suddenly Setsuna came up behind them said, "Sorry guys, there is only three rooms. We're going to have two in two rooms and one in the last."

"Well I'm not sleeping in the same room as monkey boy." Gojyo said.

"Well I'm not sleeping in the same room as water sprite there." Goku said in returned.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not spending the night in the same room as any of you." Sanzo said. "You guys have bad night behavior."

"Why don't Sanzo and Hakkai share a room and I share a room with either Gojyo or Goku." Setsuna compromise.

Goku got up and said, "Well I'm not letting you stay in a room with that perverted water sprite!"

"Fine, then that means that I'm sharing a room with Goku." Goku blushed when Setsuna said that.

"Look at the little monkey, he's blushing." Hakkai teased.

"No, I'm not!" Setsuna looked at Goku with a clueless looked on her face as Goku blushed even deeper.

"Are you okay Goku? You aren't catching anything are you?" Setsuna asked as everyone else laugh. "oh well, lets get going. I'm getting sleepily." She yawned as she walked up the stairs.

When she was gone, Hakkai asked, "I wonder how she knows Goku so well?"

"I don't know." Goku answer. A yawn came from him and the others yawn soon after him.

"She's right. It's time that we do go to bed." Gojyo yawn again and walked upstairs to his room. Hakkai and Sanzo follow suit. Goku waited a minute before he went to his room as well.

Goku knock on the door before he entered the room. No one made a sound in the room. He open the door a crack and poked his head in and saw that Setsuna was fast asleep in bed. Goku came in all the way and close the door slowly so that he didn't wake her up.

While she slept Goku took off his muffler then his armor along with his cape as he thought, _it's a good thing that she is smaller than me. Or else I wouldn't be able to fit on the bed without enough room to move._ Setting on the bed he removed his boots and pants.

Setsuna moved and Goku still. She sat up and Goku looked at her, the quiet stretching until she said, "It's going to be cold tonight so I brought and extra blanket for you." Setsuna pick up a blanket next to her and held it out for Goku.

Not knowing what else to do, Goku took the blanket. She laid back down and went fast asleep. Goku laid down as well and cover the blanket over both Setsuna and himself and went to sleep without his usual snoring that came along with his sleeping.

Outside the room, Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo eavesdropped on what was going on in the room.

"Dang, I thought the little monkey would pull something on her." Gojyo whisper to the other two.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get some sleep." Sanzo said and dragged Gojyo and Hakkai with him.

Back in the room Setsuna said, "they're gone." She laid still on the side facing the window rather Goku with her eyes closed.

"You hearing was always better than mind, even though I don't remember much." Goku turned his head to see her but saw the back of her head. He sigh and was about to turned the other way when Setsuna turned to face him.

A surprised look came from his face. She moved closer to Goku and laid her head on his chest, making him surprised even more. Goku moved his arms around her as if it felt like the right thing to do. She said softly, "It has been so long since you hold me in your arms."

"What do you mean, 'it has been so long'?"

"Five hundred years exactly. Back then you we're know as the Great Sage Goku, the Monkey King, and I was the Great Sage Setsuna."

"What happen back then?"

"You were imprison and I was imprison for trying to stop the gods from imprisoning you." She said and was quiet from then on. Goku looked down to see why she had gone so quiet. Setsuna was asleep for real this time and Goku fell asleep right after.

Goku stood within fog in his dreams. Something made a sound in the dense clouds of moist air that surrounded him. Another sound came, it was a laugh, first distance then next moment closer.

"Who- Who is laughing?" He asked, his voice unchanged by the thick air. Someone came into view, Long hair swayed on the wind that scattered the wind to revealed them standing on a leveled side of a bountiful mountain. Trees bared freshly ripen fruit, as the ground grew lush emerald green moss- like grass.

"Set- Setsuna?"

"Of course it's me Goku." She raised her arm and wrapped them around Goku's neck. Goku blushed and look down two inched into her bright red eyes. "Goku, you must stop blushing, you going to make me blush." She withdrew her arms and tucked them behind her back and turned around, looking at Goku over her shoulder a slight flush around her cheeks. "Come on little monkey, let us go and meet the Sanzo and the others." She turned around and grabbed Goku's hand with both of hers. "You know how the others hate to wait."

From a little bit away from the two stood three men. One of them looked like Sanzo with longer hair with his dropping eyes, another with glasses with sad eyes behind them much like Hakkai and the last was that look very much like Gojyo in an unknown way.

Goku woke up from the strange dream. When he open his eyes he saw that Setsuna was gone and the sky outside was a pearly gray with pre- dawn. He looked around the room for Setsuna. Goku moved his legs till they draped over the edge of the bed when Setsuna came in trough the door with a tray ladle with food. The smell made his stomach growled, giving away what his was going to ask.

Setsuna giggled and said, "you're hungry as always." She laid her burden on the table right next to the bed. "Eat up Goku." She gave his a smile that made Goku blush. "After you eat you should get dress." She left Goku to eat in peace and went down to Sanzo's and Hakkai's room.

In Sanzo's and Hakkai's room Setsuna bow in apologies and said, "I am very sorry about what had happen the other day. I hope that you are okay and that I had not damage you so badly when I first woke up."

"What no apology for dumping the beer on my head?" Sanzo asked as he look over the top of his newspaper. He was still upset about her dumping beer on his head.

"No way, you deserved it. I don't apologize for something that people deserved you ill- behaved priest."

"Is alright you don't have to apologize, you we're out of control is all." Hakkai said to her before things could get out of control once again. "I just have one question Miss Setsuna."

"Yes, any question that I can answer I will."

"Why is it you can stay in human form without a demon- power limiter?"

She blink a few time in thinking, "uh… I really don't know." She replied.

Down below in the streets, a man was yelling, "Somebody help! Help, there is a demon attack on my village!" Gojyo and Goku came in, both fully dress, to see what was all the fuss.

To be continue in chapter two…

==========================================

Note: Author Girl is me, Natsume- san

Son Goku: "So… we're suppose to meet the fan fiction's author here?"

Sha Gojyo: "Yeah, I heard it was a chick."

Genjyo Sanzo: "Is all you think about is girls? Don't answer that."

Son Goku: "Aww man, when is she going to get here?"

A newcomer: "Goku- kun! I'm here!!" A short girl jumps and latch onto to Goku. She hugs Goku with all her strength.

Son Goku: "What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?" Goku tries to get away from the girl without any luck.

Cho Hakkai: "Sorry I'm late." Hakkai walks out of the green jeep.

Genjyo Sanzo: "Who's the kid?" Sanzo points to the girl.

Cho Hakkai: "That's the author."

Sha Gojyo: "What?! You have got to be kidding me Hakkai. That can't be the author, she's just a little girl!"

Something slams into Gojyo's head, knocking him out.

Author Girl: "I'm sixteen you idiot. And just because I don't have a big bust means nothing!"

Son Goku: "Mind letting go of me?"

Author Girl: "Yes I mind."

To be continue…


End file.
